Story:Star Trek: Valiant/The Looking Glass Part One/Act One
Typhuss walks into sickbay and sees Laurel laying in a biobed and is surprised by this, as he looks over at the Colonel as he's watching the doctor and her medical team treat her wounds and he asked for a report. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. She has a concussion and internal bleeding and a punctured lung the doc and her team are working on it right now and according to Carmen that shuttle has been through hell scorch marks on the outer hull are Wraith weaponry Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss is surprised by that. She was attacked by the Wraith says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. We won't know until she recovers from the surgery and I've asked Carmen to pull her sensor records and log entries to see what happened to her Will says as he looks at him and then at Laurel who's being treated. Doctor Sanders walks out of the surgical bay and looks at them both as Admiral Kira looks at her. Yes, Doctor Sanders says Typhuss as he looks at her. She looks at them. Well we stopped the internal bleeding and repaired the punctured lung she's out of the woods but that's strange she piloted the shuttle with that kind of injuries most people would be dead by the time a Federation starship picked up the distress call Doctor Sanders says as she looks at them. Typhuss remembers when he was stranded on an M-class planet in the Delta Quadrant with the same injuries and took a stimulate and then asked Doctor Sanders about it. What if Laurel took a stimulate? asked Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Sanders. She looks at them. It's possible that she did Doctor Sanders says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at Will about the shuttle. Search the shuttle, find clues says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I'll have Carmen look her over with a dust pad Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss leaves sickbay. The Valiant ''is in deep space at full stop. On the bridge Commander Keller is sitting in the Captain's chair while Will is in his quarters sleeping when Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge and looks at the Commander. Admiral couldn't sleep? Commander Keller says as he looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at him. No I couldn't says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Keller. Commander Keller looks at him. We've been doing sensor scans and figuring out where that shuttle came from so far nothing not even a stray particle from a ship's warp engines Commander Keller says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at him. I think I know where it came from, a alternate reality says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Keller. He looks at the Admiral. Really? Commander Keller says as he looks at the Admiral. Admiral Kira looks at him. I know for a fact that Laurel is on Earth, she and I had dinner before I came aboard, think about it how she get from Earth to the Cardassian border so fast, I have the most contact with alternate realities, I know what I am talking about says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Keller. Commander Keller looks at him. Ok sir you know what you're talking about Commander Keller says as he looks at a padd. Admiral Kira looks at him. Of course I do says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Keller. He looks at him. But the question is Admiral how did she get here we're not picking up any reading Commander Keller says as he looks at the Admiral. Admiral Kira thinks about it. Maybe she went through a interdimensional portal from her reality to ours says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Keller. Then the com activates. ''Admiral Kira report to sickbay Doctor Sanders says over the com. Admiral Kira heads to the turbolift. A few minutes later Admiral Kira walks into sickbay to see Laurel is up and about as she sees him. No stay away from me you traitor you SOLD US OUT TO THE CARDASSIANS Laurel shouts as she looks at him. And Doctor Sanders injects her with a hypo and she falls back onto the bed. Wonder what that was all about? Doctor Sanders says as she looks at the Admiral. Admiral Kira looks at her. She's from an alternate reality, that's my theory anyway says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Sanders.